un rencor sin perdon y el inicio de una nueva famila
by Phyro Flame Teckniak
Summary: de vuelta a la acción y con algo de motivación aquí otra entrega de un capitulo mas de la historia


Un rencor sin perdón y el inicio de una nueva familia

Al cabo de dos días, Ia y Mikuo, habían entablado relación entre ellos dos, desde aquella noche en la cual ambos quedaron de pie, en medio de la noche, abrazados, y sobre todo solos, en aquel parque, Mikuo se sentía un monstruo, Ia n lo dejaba de abrazar, tomándolo de la mano, comenzó a caminar por el parque, pero Mikuo parecía ido, desentendido, y absorto del mundo, parecía que algo en su cabeza lo fastidiara, y le impidiera articular palabra, Ia tomo asiento en una banca del parque y Mikuo se sentó a su lado.

Ia: Mikuo…..estas bien

Mikuo: no…..no lo estoy…..

Ia volteo a verlo y le abrazo, apegando la cabeza de Mikuo contra su pecho y acariciándole el cabello susurro:

Ia: lo que sea que haya pasado, debes dejarlo olvidado, ¿no lo crees?

Mikuo: me iré de casa Ia, esa casa, me trae malos recuerdos, regrese, para darle las escrituras a Teto, pero no pienso vivir hay mucho más tiempo.

Ia lo miro horrorizada, atónita y lo sujeto de los hombros: ESTAS LOCO, PORQUE, QUE HAY DE MALO EN ESE LUGAR

Mikuo coloco dos dedos en los labios de Ia y le miro con unos ojos de tristeza, los cuales Ia comprendió en ese momento y asintió, esa misma noche llegaron a casa, y ambos fueron a la habitación de Mikuo, al entrar, Mikuo tomo su pequeña maleta y guardo su ropa, que no era mucha y sus pequeños recuerdos. A salir de su habitación, encontró a Ia que lo esperaba en la sala, con dos maletas y llevaba un abrigo de los colores de un panda.

Mikuo: Estas segura de querer irte conmigo

Ia: sí, estoy segura, a donde vayas, yo iré contigo

Mikuo: no volveré aquí nunca, segura que dejaras a las Utau, solo por mí, algo que tal vez dejes de querer mañana.

Ia: estoy segura, porque es a ti a quien quiero en mi vida para siempre.

Saliendo de a casa, Ia sujeto la mano de Mikuo y apego su cabeza a su hombro y le dijo

Ia: me contaras lo que te sucedió, todo, no te juzgare, porque, no eres el monstruo que tú piensas.

Mikuo: al lugar donde iré queda en Shibuya, al este de Tokio, comprare una casa en el campo, para que nadie me encuentre. Ia asintió y tomada de la mano de Mikuo camino a la terminal de trenes, Mikuo dejo a Ia sentada en una sillita dentro del terminal, mientras compraba los boletos, Ia abrazo por detrás a Mikuo y coloco sus manos sobre los boletos y sonrio. Mikuo coloco sus manos sobre las manos de Ia y susurro:

Mikuo: todo te lo contare en el viaje

Ia: ya no estás solo.

Ambos caminaron a lugar donde saldría el próximo tren, mientras esto ocurría, en a casa vocaloid las tenciones se volvían argüidas, los kagamine, habían tomado una posición muy arrogante en contra de Miku, quien aún no perdonaba el daño que Rn había causado en la familia, parecía que todo estaba lista para una mini guerra, pero Meiko separo a los niñatos y tomo a Miku del brazo y la llevo fuera de a casa, Luka acompaño a Meiko, las tres chicas quedaron fuera de casa esperando a que los Kagamine dejaran de gritar, cuando todo se calmó, Meiko miro a Miku y a Luka, y suspirando dijo:

Meiko: vi a Mikuo hoy, cuando fui a comprar los víveres con Kaito

Miku miro a Meiko y sin esperar llovieron as preguntas sobre Meiko

Miku: ¿Cómo está?, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Luka: Miku, Meiko nos explicara todo, déjala que hable

Meiko acaricio la cabeza de Miku y mirando a Luka comenzó su explicación

Meiko: Mikuo estaba viviendo con las Utau, en realidad fue a entregar las escrituras de esa casa a Teto, me dijo que no les contara nada, pero, planea irse a vivir en Shibuya, por a regio de Kanto casi cerca de Tokio, creo que ira a

Miku: una casa en el campo

Luka: como sabes tú eso

Miku: su diario, tráelo

Luka fue y saco el diario de Mikuo y lo abrió, cuando lo hizo Miku busco el dibujo que Mikuo había hecho.

Miku: por esto, mira, es un campo, siempre ha querido vivir tranquilo y

Luka: donde nadie lo encuentre, Mikuo porque buscas ir siempre solo….

Meiko: dijo que si se los llegara a contar, que hagan maletas y vayan a ese lugar.

Luka: ¿Qué planeas hacer tu Meiko?

Meiko: ir a vivir con Mikuo, y no estar aquí ni un momento más, esto dejo de ir un hogar, desde que Rin trae a cada uno de sus pretendientes

Miku: esta noche me marcho, y viviré con mi hermano, no pienso perder a mi familia de nuevo.

Meiko y Miku miraron a Luka quien no había dicho nada

Meiko: Luka, que decides tú.

Luka: iré, no me interesa este lugar

Miku: y Gakupo?

Luka: él y yo terminamos a lo que empezó a cuidar de ti, dijo que sería lo mejor dejarte sufrir, por la partida de Mikuo y así te harías fuerte, me negué, y cuando empezó a gritármelo termine, comparado con Mikuo, Gakupo es un niñato.

Kaito salió de a puerta con una maleta en mano, había esperado a la noche para irse, pero se topó con las tres chicas, que lo miraron firmemente.

Meiko: a dónde vas devora helados

Kaito: lejos de aquí

Miku: acaso es por lo de Haku?

Luka: entonces seremos 4

Kaito: 4

Meiko: Mikuo ira vivir en una casa por los campos, cerca de Tokio, podremos ir y vivir en paz sin peleas.

Kaito sonrio y dijo

Kaito: Mikuo siempre un paso más adelante.

Kaito espero a las chicas, quienes salieron como el viento, sin hacer ruido. Los 4 tomaron dirección a la terminal de trenes,

Mientras que Mikuo eh Ia, estaban a medio camino de llegar a su destino, en el trayecto, Mikuo le contó a Ia, todo su pasado, Ia no podía creer un hombre, hecho y derecho, haya sufrido tales brutalidades, pero lo que le contaría, marcaria a Ia.

Mikuo: ahora, que sabes todo lo que eh pasado, te contare, por qué soy así

Ia: adelante, eso no afectara mis sentimientos por ti

Mikuo: cuando fui un niño de apeas 6 años, recibía palizas de mi padre, y los disgustos de mi madre, mi padre, un borracho completo, y mi madre solo vivía mirando la tv y paseándose de día y de noche, cuando iba a culminar mis estudios, ellos me dieron la espalda, no me ayudarían, y cometí una locura, empecé a vender todo lo que encontraba, hasta que un día casi pierdo mi vida, cuando vendí algo que no sabía que tenía procedencia ilegal, termine en la cárcel, y por no dejar que me abusen, mate a un recluso de esa carel.

Ia miro a Mikuo algo asustada, pero luego lo abrazo

Ia: entiendo, pero eso no sucederá más, eres un hombre hecho y derecho y, con quien me gustaría pasar toda mi vida

Mikuo: me hablas como si fueras mi prometida

Ia: no, no es así

Mikuo: entonces…..

Ia rio un poco y miro a los ojos de Mikuo

Ia: te habla tu futura esposa Mikuo

Mikuo quedo atónito ante lo que había escuchado. Ia sonriera con la inocencia de una niña y dándole un beso a Mikuo para después acomodarse en su pecho y quedarse dormida, el resto del trayecto se durmieron.

Mientras en la estación Meiko, Luka, Kaito y Miku esperaban su tren, pero quien más emocionada estaba, era Miku, porque empezaría a vivir con su hermano

Miku: espérame hermano, pronto volveremos a ser una familia.


End file.
